You're Being an Assbut
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: wee!Winchesters and wee!Cas. Little Cas lets all the power go to his head so Dean decides to do something about it. kid!fic. Rated PG.


**Title: **You're Being An Assbut

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Rating: **PG

**Characters/Pairings: **preslash Dean/Castiel, Sam, Chuck

**Summary: **Little version of how next season of Supernatural should go.

**AN:** I have my Zune named Castiel and my computer is named Heaven and every time I'm done charging it on my computer it says "now ejecting Castiel from Heaven." This makes me both sad and happy. More sad then happy in light of the season finale. I don't know why I told you guys that but I felt it needed to be said.

"Cas stop!" Dean yelled straining his six year old voice. Dean watched helplessly from his imaginary jell cell, that Cas had created for Dean, as seven year old Cas made Dean's baby brother Sam cross the line, drawn in the dirt, into the forbidden territory.

"Quiet traitor!" Cas yelled back as he shoved Sam into the imaginary land of horror.

"I don't want to play anymore" Sam sobbed as he stood on the other side of the line. The line that Cas had very sternly told Dean and Sam they could not cross because if they did they would die. And to Dean's six year old mind and Sam's five year old mind that was a very serious thing.

"You have to stay over there until I say so because you betrayed me." Cas pointed to the stick on the ground, the one Sam had just moments ago poked Cas with because Cas had pushed Dean onto the ground. "I am God you can't go against me and if you try I will smite you."

"You're scaring him Cas!" Dean yelled from his prison cell. Even though the cell was only lines drawn in the dirt Dean didn't dare to cross the line in fear the Cas would push him again.

"He's being a baby" Cas stated as he moved towards the small house that Dean and him had made out of sticks propped up against a fallen down tree. "I am God and I am mad because you guys betrayed me!" Cas roared as his feet came down and smashed the sticks, breaking apart their hard built house.

Behind the line of death Sam wailed as snot dripped down his face. Dean stared in horror as Cas destroyed their play house.

"I'm telling your dad!" Dean yelled suddenly as he stepped towards the lines that were supposed to keep him imprisoned.

Immediately Cas stilled and turned sharply towards Dean, his small eyes wide in fear. "You can't cross the line! You're in jail!"

"It's just a line in the dirt" Dean shot back as he stepped over the line. Cas's eyes widened farther and Sam stopped his crying.

"You're not allowed to do that…you're cheating!" Cas yelled as he started towards Dean.

"I'm telling your dad that you're being an assbut!" Dean yelled as he took off towards Castiel's house.

"That's a bad word" Cas yelled after Dean as he chased Dean "you're not allowed to say that. Daddy put me in the corner last time I said that."

Dean ignored him as he raced towards Castiel's house. Castiel chased after him, Sam following close behind.

"Dean!" Pleaded as he watched run into the backyard of his house "please don't tell my daddy!"

Dean threw open the back door of Castiel's house and ran inside. Outside Cas stopped in his tracks a few inches from the cement patio, Sam beside him watched as Dean tugged Cas's dad outside.

"Cas was being mean. He was supposed to be an angel but he said he wanted to be God. He was being mean and shoved me and made Sam cross the line of death. And he destroyed our house!" Dean's words came out in a rushed jumble as he told Cas's dad the story .

Cas watched wide eyed with fear as his dad came closer to him, led by Dean.

"And he made Sam cry." Dean nearly yelled "He was just supposed to be an angel not God!"

With an amused smile on his face Cas's dad knelt down in front of Cas "Is what Dean said true Castiel?"

Hanging his head in shame Castiel nodded and sniffed "Yeah."

"It wasn't very nice of you to treat your friends like that. You know that right?" His dad asked as he gently put a hand on Cas's hair and ruffled it. Cas nodded in agreement.

"But Dean was being mean and wouldn't help me stop the bad guys." Cas sniffled his eyes rimmed with red as tears pooled in them. "I asked him to help me but he just wanted to play with Sam. They weren't playing with me!"

Cas's dad looked over at Dean who was hanging his head in imitation of Cas "If you guys want to be friends you're going to have to learn to all play together equally. Dean" Dean looked at Cas's dad trying to hold back his tears "if you want Cas to stay your friend you might have to help him defeat his bad guys once in a while okay?"

Dean nodded "I'm sorry Cas" Dean said through his sniffles, he never liked it when I got in trouble with grownups "I'll help you next time."

Cas looked at Dean his blue eyes shiny with tears and renewed hope "Really?"

Grinning Dean nodded his head "You bet…next time a bad guy wants to take over the world I'll help you kick his ass." Cas laughed and wiped away his tears.

"And Cas" Cas's dad said as he stood back up "Sam is Dean's little brother Dean's going to choose him over you sometimes and you're going to have to accept that if you want to stay their friends."

Nodding Cas looked up at his dad, in the bright afternoon sun his dad looked he had a halo around his head. "Okay…can we go play? I wanna be a human this time."

"We can play cowboys and Indians!" Dean shouted enthusiastically as he grabbed Cas's hand "Sam can be the Indian that we hunt down!"

Dean was already pulling Cas away by time Sam shouted out his protest "I don't want to be killed! Dean I don't want to be an Indian!"

"Fine!" Dean shouted over his shoulder as he pulled Cas back towards the field behind their houses by his hand. "You can be the sheriff that chases me and Cas down."

Grinning Sam ran after Dean and Cas "Only if we can get Gabriel to my deputy."

"I'll go and get Gabriel for you" Cas's dad said as he turned back towards the house.

"Thank you Chuck!" Sam called back to Cas's dad, he was always the polite one Dean simply pulled Cas farther out to the field towards the ruined house they were going have to rebuild.


End file.
